Nameless Knight
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: Just your basic exploring and helping Kiactu story with a twist: Kiactu is taking the place of Mondo. A bit PERVY!Kiactu with a harem of the main female cast. Kiactu has found himself in yet another world of monsters and magic. This time, however, he and a certain blue-green haired girl are merging with the monsters to take down a somewhat evil prince and his lackeys.


**CHAPTER ONE: MON COLLE NAMELESS**

Prince: Welcome to my newest fic, Nameless Knight. I was going through the old shows I used to watch when I decided to do Mon Colle Knights. Kiactu will be taking the place of Mondo, as I've always wondered what it would be like to be on this show and since Kiactu is my OC, I

Kiactu: The pairings are as follows -

Kiactu/Rockna/Guko/Batchi/Beginner/Kahimi/Lai-Lai

**CHAPTER START**

It was another strange day in a different dimension. Kiactu was sitting in yet another school wondering why the hell did he take the form of a thirteen-year-old when he could've just as easily could've advanced his age considerably. It seemed that now the KoPs were big enough and there were no more kids out there with prophecies anymore, so no more recruits for a while (**AN: Seriously, if the kid has a prophecy he (or she) doesn't want and is not in an obvious relationship (meaning that no one is going out with them or they have not had a confession/given a confession), you can sign them up. For one, I'll explain in Experimenting with the PowerPuff Girls why Kiactu has to have a HUGE dimensional harem**). Instead, he was sitting here staring at a hand full of cards when a girl with curly green hair caught his attention. "Oh, hey Rockna," he called her. She puffed out her cheeks.

"The least you can do for me is have lunch with your girlfriend and getting your head out of those cards!" she scolded him. Kiactu sheepishly grinned, putting the cards down and staring the girl in her eyes, his glasses glaring in the sun. "I apologize," he said. "Would you like to share a shake at lunch?" She turned away from him before calling him juvenile. "Usually you are more calm and collected around me, but in this case you sound just like my dad!" she scolded some more. "All he ever talks about is Mon-World."

Kiactu said nothing and just listened to the girl before sighing. "Of course," he told her. "I mean, he is a professor who probably will make the biggest discovery in history . . . besides the millions of other scientists of course, but still . . . to find out that there's another dimension is actually pretty cool." Of course, that's what he did for a living and it seemed to work smoothly. But for a mere mortal, that's actually pretty bright. "You know, Rockna, you're actually pretty smart," he told her, grabbing her hands. The girl blushed before turning away.

That was when the teacher walked in and gave some joke about how the weekends should be called strong-ends, making Kiactu sweatdrop as he listened. "That would just defeat the purpose of calling the other days of the week . . . well, that. A week," he answered, only to get a book thrown at his face. It slid off before showing sideways glasses that almost showed his true eye color but he straightened them out.

That was when a big explosion was heard outside and Kiactu looked to see a building on fire. "It looks like it came from your dad's office," he told Rockna as the entire class leaned outside to see. "Let's go!" she yelled and they both ran out of the school.

Once they both got to the lab, they saw that the man was sitting at the computer. "I've finally done it!" he yelled in glee. "I just found out how humans can reach Mon-World!" Kiactu could only stare at the man before leaning in to his supposed "girlfriend". "I think your dad's mind was scrambled in the explosion," he whispered, much to the girl's agreement. "I'm not crazy!" the man yelled. "I just found a dimensional portal that can take us to Mon-World!"

"You did?" Kiactu asked before facing Rockna and swirling his index around his ear. "I'll show you!" the man said as he turned back to the screen. The monitor showed a giant wyvern of some kind breathing fire, much to the shock of Rockna. Kiactu just stood there before shrugging it off. "Meh, I've seen scarier," he said. Visul and the other girls on their periods . . . no thanks, no thanks. "I want to bring those creatures to Earth and better mankind."

"Creatures that can set things on fire and destroy buildings without a thought and you want to bring them to Earth?" Kiactu asked. "Now I'm sure the explosion scrambled your brain. Human beings and their idiotic lack of knowledge of the unknown multiverse." The two stared at Kiactu as if he grew a second head. "Why do you talk of human beings as if you aren't one?" Kiactu stayed silent before laughing as if he lost his mind. "I'm very much human," he said. "In no way am I some kind of dimensional being that crosses over from dimension to dimension, meeting up with new people." Enter another nervous laugh.

Rockna wasn't impressed, though her father believed him. "And with my intelligence, I sent a satellite of my design into the Mon World and scoured for a creature that would most benefit mankind." Kiactu sweatdropped as that looked like a regular satellite. "Now you may ask how we can get there. Well, I designed THIS!" It was a giant aircraft in the shape of some kind of bird. There were many colors in it, the most prominent being red and blue. Kiactu admired its shape as it actually looked pretty cool, but sweatdropped when he heard that Rockna thought her dad was bowling the entire time he was constructing this machine.

Meanwhile in a castle not that far away, a young man in a mask was bragging how he would rule the Earth in evil, making two of his workers cry out in joy. Meanwhile, a mystery person just stood behind the three of them, his only visible eye twitching as he just looked at the man. _Sealed, you'd better have a good reason why you sent me here_, he thought as he just looked at the pompous boy before him. The twitch only became faster as the girl with the iron maiden-like headdress commented on how he sounded like a walnut.

_Why the hell did you send me here?_ The mysterious figure watched as the "evil" prince sent a space probe into Mon-World as well, which then impacted against the satellite that Professor Hiragi sent into orbit not that long before.

Kiactu watched as the feed from the professor's satellite went out before the man began to freak out. "We have to go see what happened to the feed!" the man ordered. "And how do you think we go about that?" Kiactu asked. "For some reason I have the feeling that once we get there, you'll get in trouble with something. Where there are good intentions, there are evil ones in the shadows."

"You sound like an old fashioned philosopher," Rockna told her boyfriend. "Right! Now let's suit up!" the professor yelled, running to a work closet while Rockna and Kiactu both ran towards a few lockers. They opened them to show passageways with yellow lights and jumped through, coming out if different clothing from when they went in. "I feel like a gigolo," Kiactu said, grabbing the front of his shirt. It was small and only came to above his belly button. He also wore brownish shorts and boots. "You should really have chosen a different outfit. This doesn't look cool at all."

"Worry about your wardrobe later," the man told him. "Let's go!" The clamps on the side of the ship let go and the engines started, the G force pushing Kiactu back into the seats as the portal to Mon World (two overlapping triangles inside a circular symbol with two other circles on its vertices) opened up. The three flew over Mon World, watching as the many creatures looked up at the strange projectile. They landed in a forest with fire on its trees, making Rockna worry, though Kiactu had a feeling that those were really firewood. "I will never get the pun in this anywhere," he said as he walked up to a tree. "Don't touch that or you'll get hurt!" Rockna tried to warn. Kiactu did anyway and pulled his hand back. The flames set his bandages on fire but didn't hurt him. He just watched as the fire burned all of the bandages away, showing a normal arm.

"Wait . . . Why was your right arm bandaged anyway?" Rockna asked. Kiactu held up the universal sign for patience and both professor and daughter watched as his arm took another shape. It turned red before becoming segmented with pointed joints overlapping at each segment. The shape of three eyes appeared on his hand before pulsing blue as blue lines raced up his arm as well. A pulsing sound was heard as his outfit transformed as well.

"Ah, and those clothing are what I've seen of local children," Professor Hiragi said as he pouted at the loss of such precious material. A white short-sleeved blouse with the sleeve of his right arm missing appeared underneath a black hoodless cloak with black and white straps interlaced over his chest. His shorts extended past his knees and became black slacks with a white chain connected from the back of his pants to the front. His shoes also changed from what you would expect to be snow boots to boots more suitable from an anime, with white straps keeping it together. The final touch was a fingerless glove on his left hand that had interlocking straps that ran up his arm. (**AN: All in all, think of Kiactu's new gear like a modified version of Ichigo's Neo Tensa Zangetsu bankai**)

A wrapped sword appeared on his back, as well as two pistols, a black Desert Eagle and a silver-white Colt. Kiactu took off his glasses and turned away from Rockna as his eyes changed color and a silver bang covered his right eye. The glasses turned into a mask before designs appeared on it as well. The three eyes on his mask were the same as the three on his right hand. He stretched a bit before clenching and unclenching his right fist, the nails sharpening into claws as he turned back to the two, mask in place. "You ready?" he asked, his voice reverberating off the mask and making him sound a lot older. Rockna blushed as her newly transformed boyfriend walked past her. "Hey wait," Kiactu stopped for a moment. "Where did your father go?"

"He said something about a supercomputer (which looked like a chicken in my opinion) and ran off leaving the device with us," Rockna answered. "How come you didn't tell me you were a dimension-hopper?"

"Because for one, that is not a subject to bring up in a conversation," he answered. "And two, I never really wanted to tell you what I actually was. It just doesn't feel right to get you in trouble for my own stupidity." He then noticed some people over there before running to them. "Maybe we can ask more questions about where we are."

While they learned about the culture, they spoke with an old man who was asking about their powers. "Yeah?" Kiactu asked the man, who told them if they ever found themselves in trouble to just say "With us, you can do it." for whatever odd reason. The duo ran once they heard that Hiragi was in trouble and found themselves face to face with Prince Eccentro and his crew. Immediately Kiactu sprang into action, drawing the blade and striking towards Hiragi, who looked scared that Kiactu was going to kill him when he noticed that the pain never came . . . nor did the loosening of the rope bounding him to the ground.

A loud clang sounded as Kiactu made contact with a blade just like his by a man in a hooded cloak as well. The man's face was hidden except for the nose, though there would be no telling about his facial features. Though the man's left eye was a silver-gray/gold, like a certain immortal I could mention. Kiactu noticed how much the man's clothing reminded him of Organization XIII's old duds. Almost as if . . . it was that of Organization XIII's old clothing.

The two swordsmen separated before going back at it. "Sealed, it's me," the mysterious swordsman whispered in monotone as he threw a lunge. "I know," Kiactu whispered back. "Just act like you're fighting me and try to wound me. I'll do the same to you and you can go back to espionage." All the while, they were still fighting when Rockna ran up to her father. While the two were fighting, the villains and the good guys were just catching up. Well, it was just Hiragi and Eccentro, but still . . . Kiactu dodged another swipe from his enemy before throwing shuriken at Hiragi that barely even touched the man. It cut through the rope and the man jumped back.

"You know Kiactu; it would've been a lot cooler if you had just gotten here with my daughter!" Hiragi said as he ran to Rockna. Kiactu didn't say anything and took out the black pistol. "**Oblivion's Fall**!" he yelled, pulling the trigger as thousands of lights impacted off the blade of the "enemy's" sword.

The "opponent" ran along the ground before raising his blade and slashing towards Kiactu, who barely missed and had to stretch back before it could slice his nose off. It barely hit the tip and he jumped back once more. "Draw back, hooded servant and we shall summon my most powerful creature!" F-Kiactu (F for Fully Unsealed) jumped back to Batchi, Guko, and Eccentro as the prince ordered him to bring Teddyarenaut, a giant metal bear that looked like a teddy bear. Guko (the girl with the Iron Maiden headdress and at least low C – High B-cup breast) beamed at how strong he was while Batchi (the other girl with red-orange ponytails that stood on end, thick eyebrows, goggles, and a flat chest) just tried to play off her astonishment like she could've done it herself.

The giant teddy bear shot a card up into the sky and the others watched as the field was covered in a light. The light revealed a giant creature with three heads and wings. One of the heads was a lion while the others were a goat and an eagle of some sort. Kiactu grimaced as he knew what kind of monster that was. "A Chimera," he said. "Just my luck to go against something like this."

"Now! Use Shizo Beam!" he yelled, making the girls scream out "All right!" in agreement and Teddyarenaut shot a black beam into the air that turned into some kind of beast. The beam hit the Chimera, becoming an energy shield around it. The creature roared into the sky. "Now let's go to our Flying Lion to enjoy this spectacular view!" A giant mecha in the shape of a lion appeared over them before a suction tunnel picked them up, including C-Kiactu who glanced towards the original.

Inside the Flying Lion Fortress, the girls sat up front while Prince Eccentro sat on a couch in the back. C-Kiactu stood in the middle, overlooking the girl's work as the prince ordered that they get a better look at the battle to come. The Lion's head detached from the rest of the body and flew over to the Chimera before hovering and finally using static electricity to cling to the body of the creature.

The Chimera roared as Kiactu stood there with Rockna and Hagiri. "Retreat!" the professor ordered and all three (four if you include the chicken robot) moved as to not be crushed or set ablaze by the fires coming out of the Chimera's mouth. "Oh oh oh oh!" the professor yelled as he was thinking. "I have an even better plan! Kiactu, you run and try to dodge the Chimera while I try to think of an even better plan!" Kiactu slowly turned his head back to stare at the man before replying, "The hell I will!" The sudden cry of Rockna stopped the three at a cliff overlooking a large body of water. "Trapped," Kiactu voiced everyone's thoughts.

_Damn, I picked the wrong universe to let Naruto not accompany me on_, he thought to himself. _What's a meister without his weapon? And why the hell isn't Full or any of the others trying to help?_ Said personalities were playing a _so_ important of poker. "Huh," Kronos said as he put the cards down. The Titan of Time had a sudden look upon his face of pure confusion. "I have this feeling that Sealed is cursing our names as we speak."

"Eh, he can bitch all he wants," another Kiactu said. This one had long sunny blond hair (and not the silver-blonde with black highlights that Sealed has) and a bored look upon his face. "He was the one who let Full out and trying to keep an eye on the prince. The least he can do is fight him off." He sent two cards up and drew two before laying down his hand. "Full House, baby! Where's my cash?!"

"Not yet, Sun," yet another doppelganger told the other. This one had black spiky hair that was spikier than Kiactu's and a porcelain mask in a sun shape with contempt upon his face. "I have four aces." The fourth member of the group, a man wrapped in scarves threw down his cards. "Fuck," he said. He had black hair with eye designs in it and three eyes (two in their right spot and a sideways eye in the middle). "I lost at least three hundred bucks to this guy." His scarves began to writhe in anger before Kronos put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Asura," he told the man. "You lose a hundred games to these guys and you suddenly become Mr. Kills-a-Lot." The Kishin glared at Kronos, who said nothing before the entire area was covered in smoke. Kronos had a scythe drawn while Asura had a blade sticking out of his mouth. "Here we go again," the dark portion of Kiactu's brain sighed.

"Yes Moon, here we go again."

Back with Kiactu and the rest of the Mon Colle Knights, Professor Hagiri was trying to find a monster to help them using Cluckputer (the chicken supercomputer from before). The chicken robot sent out a card of fish spitting water. "A little Squirt Fish?" Hagiri asked. "Any kind of advantage is a good kind," Kiactu explained. "If the Chimera is a Fire-Type monster, what's better than a water type to take it down?"

"Oh Squirt Fish, help us!" Rockna yelled out. A swirl appeared in the body of water before a massive fish loomed over them. "That's a massive fish." Kiactu couldn't have agreed with Hagiri anymore. "Didn't Yodo tell us to say a phrase once we meet a monster and we're in trouble?" he asked. "Of course!" The two closed their eyes and said the phrase from before. Kiactu just stood there while Rockna started singing a beautiful tune and raising her hands. The beam of light shot up into the sky before raining down on the creature, making the two merge with the Squirt Fish just as the Chimera shot a fireball at them.

The massive fish drew a big breath before squirting a massive stream of water into the flames, pushing it back. The stream hit the Chimera (and by extension Prince Eccentro and his crew), making it and its passengers – except for F-Kiactu, who stood completely still in the swirling compartment of the Flying Lion's head – flying. The only two people not freaking out were F-Kiactu and Guko, who just acted surprised.

Kiactu and Rockna exited the beast and allowed it to sink back into its home. "Wow, look at this card!" Hagiri told them. "The Ruby Ring," Kiactu said. "I'm guessing the Flying Lion dropped it, huh?" Hagiri nodded as he told them to fly the aircraft to other parts of the world to explore. They ended up at the top of a really tall mountain covered in fog. "Try not to get split up," Kiactu warned. "The fog is messing up my senses a bit, but not that much as to create a real problem."

He was looking around not a minute later as the fog had thickened considerably. "Kiactu!" he heard Rockna yell as she tried to look for the boy. "Rockna!" he yelled back. He bumped into someone and tried to get her to talk when the fog suddenly cleared to show that he was holding on to a little girl about a year or two younger than he appeared to be. "Um . . . Yo," he told the girl. "My name is Kiactu. What's yours?"

"Lei-Lei," the girl said, blushing a bit as she stared up at the mask. Beneath said mask, Kiactu raised an eyebrow. Some kids would run from the sight before actually talking to him. "Have you seen my Zichi? It was with me but got lost in this fog." Kiactu shook his head. "I'm sorry," he told her. "Can't help you there."

"Zichi are said to bring the owner great happiness," Kiactu heard the professor say. "They can be classified by the star mark on their back." The Namae no Nai had to think about that for a while.

Meanwhile on the mountain not that far away from the landing sight, Prince Eccentro had landed as well and was searching for a Zichi. F-Kiactu stood next to Guko, who was holding said animal in her hands as she pet the creature. "Ah!" she cried as she petted the little creature. That was when Prince Eccentro tried to kidnap the creature, only for it to jump out of Guko's hands as F-Kiactu brought the flat end of his blade down on the prince's head.

"Please don't startle the thing," he said, rising up his blade. "I can fire you, you know?" the prince asked.

"And who's going to keep Kiactu from defeating you even easier than before?"

The prince and his crew gave him that. They knew if Kiactu really tried he could beat him if he was almost enough to give this guy a run. Of course . . . they also didn't know that Kiactu and F-Kiactu were technically one and the same. They began running after the Zichi before catching up to the creature after a few minutes of chasing it to the other side of the mountain. "I can't believe I'm chasing after a piece of belly button lint!" Batchi complained as she ran beside Kiactu. "I could think of worse things to follow," he told her, his hood facing the way he was running.

Batchi turned her head to him and almost missed the drop, but Kiactu grabbed the back of her belt and pulled her back, making her sigh before getting back up and heading after the Zichi once more. Once the prince had it cornered, he began to drool as he picked it up, only to notice that it didn't have the item he was looking for. Kiactu watched as he threw the defenseless creature over the side and raced towards it. Rockna jumped first and dove to get it as Kiactu noticed her outline in the fog. "**Grimm Claw**," he said, his right arm glowing before it grew into a gigantic version of itself and pulled Rockna up, who just so happened to be carrying the Zichi in her arms as she looked up to see her savior. He dispelled the claw as soon as he carried her up.

"The more I learn about you, the more mysterious you get," she told him. Kiactu walked away before glaring at Eccentro. "You shouldn't have done that," he said, the air gloom with his Killing Intent. Teddyarenaut launched another card into the air. A giant bison named the Bisonator was the creature summoned and the Flying Lion's head connected with its creature once more after a blast from the Shizo Beam.

Cluckputer began to crow once more before a creature card appeared. It was a fog dragon, a long white serpentine animal with what looked like fins upon its head and the two merged with another creature once more. The Bisonator hit the fog dragon and was about to hit it again before it fell off the edge of the ledge due to the fog dragon hiding in the fog. The Fog Dragon roared in happiness before leaving. The masked stranger was still there, though and the two who didn't know who it was were a little skeptical.

"Huh," Kiactu said. "You would've thought they'd have fought a little more. Right, Full?" The now-named Full pulled back his hood to show his face looked just like Kiactu's. "B-But how . . . ? You're right there . . . and he's you . . . so is my world backwards?" Hagiri asked. "Nope," Kiactu answered. "This is my fully unsealed form before I got this." He gestured to his arm and eye, though he didn't show them the eye. "You can call him my eyes and ears in the Collection team. Unfortunately . . . he doesn't exactly tell me where they're going to pop up."

"What do you expect from a guy who only wants to spread evil around? He has no straight-laced plan and most of the time Batchi doesn't really listen to him."

"I kinda know what you mean," Kiactu said to his unsealed counterpart. "Most of the bad guys we've fought aren't really 'evil', but they go about things the wrong way. Like Madara and Obito's plan to trap their entire world under an Eternal Illusion just to spread peace. Or the leader of that prison we were sent along with Naruto too." Professor Hagiri and his daughter both stared at the two as they traded memories back and forth while Lai-Lai was happy to have her Zichi back.

"Anyway, I have to get back before they start to wonder about my loyalty," Full explained. "I'll tell you everything that's going down." He vanished in a split second. "Well, I guess it's time to go," Kiactu said. As they were about to leave, the little creature that caused so much trouble leaped from Lai-Lai's hands and ran to Rockna before scuttling up the girl's leg and onto his shoulder. "Guess it likes you," Kiactu said. "I think it wants to go back to Earth with you." No matter how much Rockna tried to plea, the little thing stayed close to her. "It's okay if it stays with you," Lai-Lai told her. "I won't mind." The girl held out her arms and literally thousands of the creatures popped out.

"Huh . . ." Kiactu said. "You have nearing a hundred of those little creatures in your shirt. And apparently some in your pants too." The girl nodded as they left.

Rockna had tied a red ribbon around her little pet's neck. Kiactu sat to her right and immediately thought back to what a day this was. He only knew this world was going to get more interesting as the days went by.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Ah yes. I know many of you are probably peeved that I took Mondo from the show. So, I'll probably introduce him as a girl later on and add her on to the harem, if you want me to do that or not.


End file.
